Weather School
by KayBear365
Summary: Im back with another one. here's the 411 the keepers go to unusual school were the students are paronoid that the school is being controlled what happens. There will be romance, hurt, and there will be Wilby, Charbeck, and Famanda
1. Chapter 1

Weather School

**Ok I made another one hope you like it**

**Finn: hey**

**Me: what**

**Finn: amanda is mine do you here that mine-runs out-**

**Me: uhhhh on with the show or fanfiction**

Chap 1

Capture

Philby POV

I was at school in the hallway getting my homework "hey Dell" Nicole said, a blond who is the most popular girl in school "what do you want Nicole?" I asked "oh nothing Philbs, I just want you to know that you can come to my party on Saturday" she said twirling her hair in a flirtatious way "no I'm good" I denied "oh ok, well you change your mind anytime" she said and walked away I rolled my eyes and looked at Willa who was talking to Savanna, I walked over to them mostly Willa, why? Because I felt like it ok. "Hey girls" I said "hey Philby" they said in unison, all of a sudden the bell rang for second period "gonna have to finish the chit chat later guys we have to go to english" Savanna said and walked away which we followed.

* * *

English, the most boringest place ever, hey I may be a nerd but I have my limits "today we are going to be learning about letters, which reminds me Mr. Philby and Ms. Angelo please go to the conference room, principle Mcray would like to talk with you" Mr. Jackson said in his boring tone, the class ooed, I looked at Willa who who had a worried expression on her face, we stood up and got out of the classroom and walked straight to the conference room "hello children please take a seat" Principle Mcray said, we followed his direction and sat on the red comfortable chairs, I turned towards Willa who was nodding off to sleep then I took a look at Mr. Mcray who was laughing he took off his skin only it was a mask it showed Jafar "nighty night keepers" he said suddenly all I could feel was leather I looked up a snake. I know I'm not Finn but that snake was super scary I looked at Willa again wide awake and looking at a snake up above her, we were in a live snake chair. The stupid Jafar clapped his hands together and two kids with green, one girl had a pill and one boy had a medicine bottle that said 'sleeping good' "Susan give the girl the pill Billy give the boy the medicine" he commanded which they followed, the boy walked over to me nonchalantly I struggled to get out but the snake had a tight grip he took the cap off and forces the nasty medicine in my throat I coughed some out after he took it out I looked at Willa who was already asleep I got dizzy myself 'don't fall asleep' I told myself but as soon as I told myself not to I did.

**YEEEEEEEAH CHAPTER 2 COMING UP NEXT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Maybeck I'm sorry to tell you this but I am awesomer than you**

**Maybeck: nuh uh and Finn is acting strange**

**Me: shut up before we go on and on and on and I won't get to tell my fanfiction and yes I have. any way on with my chapter**

**Maybeck: -Mumbles-**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY! **

**Maybeck: -whimpers-**

**Me: thats what I thought**

Chap 2

What the?

Finns POV

I had the craziest dream that Ursula captured me and Amanda and knocked me out suddenly I heard the sweet sound of Amanda's voice "Finn Finn wake up, oh please don't be dead" she said worriedly. I woke up blurriness covering my eyes I rubbed them and saw Amanda's face turn worried to relieved "thank goodness your alright" she said and kissed my cheek, I checked my surroundings empty hallway with little spots of water on th floor "what happened?" I asked rubbing my head "all I remember is Ms. Monroe turning into Ursula" she answered I stood up and heard a faint voice in the locker behind me I opened it and Charlene and Maybeck came out gasping for air "I'm... Gonna... Kill you" Charlene said gasping for air "shut up princess I didn't do anything" Maybeck said already getting his breath back already "hi guys" Jess said popping in front of us "what the-" Maybeck said but stopped when Charlene hit him in the arm. "Hey what are you doing in our school?" a soft voice said we turned around and saw Willa and Philby wet "what happened?" Charlene asked "for some reason we got caught in rain in a gym" Philby said rubbing his arms for warmth "how did you- nevermind-wait did you just feel that" Amanda said. Suddenly I felt a drop on my shoulder, I looked up and saw SNOWFLAKE! The intercom of where we were at came on "Welcome Weathering Heights students. Today's weather is snowing for 1 day get in your cabins storms are about to come. Get your map today at the gym bye" and it stopped "we got one" Willa said holding up a IPad "that looks like an IPad more than a map" Maybeck said being predictable, Willa rolled her eyes and turned it on and a cabin popped up "Dell Philby, Willa Angelo, Charlene Turner, Terry Maybeck, Amanda Lockheart, Jessica Lockheart, and Finnegan Whitman will share a cabin follow the red dot on your GPS" a voice said from the IPad. Suddenly a red dot came "hurry up before the snow comes and as soon as it said that snow came "then lets go" Maybeck said following the red dot we followed him wondering what are cabin would look like.

Charlene POV

Snow was falling hard on the floor and it was getting colder, I felt so bad for poor Willa and Philby they were shivering and I didn't think they would get through it wothout having a cold as soon as I was going to think another thought I tripped and my ankle twisted "OW" I yelled holding my ankle, I looked at it and it was all purple and blue I looked at the thing I tripped on and it was a girl with pink highlights DEAD I screamed well tryed to but Maybeck's hand was covering my mouth "come on" he said he picked me up bridal style but I didn't care I found a girl dead in this weather and I wad wondering who was its next victim.

**Me: So Willa how'd you like the fruit smoothie Philby made you**

**Willa: I loved it. It was amazing**

**Me: Awww Well hope you like my Chapter peoples make sure to**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola guys saw your reviews well why wouldn't I put a dead girl in this well I'll give you details later for now on with the writing.**

**Chap 3**

**WHOA!**

Jess POV

Charlene was carried by Maybeck bridal style her ankle was messed up and her face looked traumatized 'what's wrong with her' I thought. We stopped when the red dot stopped and disappeared we looked up at a door that had a red cross design on it, Finn's hand reached for the door knob slowly and I got impatient "OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR FINN ITS COLD" I said rubbing my arms for warmth "Jess calm down maybe this cabin thing-a-mi-jig is a trick from the overtakers" Amanda said sticking up for her boyfriend and Finn stopped reaching for the door knob "I am freezing in a school that is snowing and if we don't get into shelter soon were going to be turned into ice sickles and on top of that Charlene's hurt Willa and Philby are freezing to death or probably getting the flu and there might be something in that cabin we can help them with. So if you guys don't want to open the door I'll open it myself" I said the 2 were silent and Maybeck opened the door FINALLY I walked in next and harsh coughing came behind me finally Amanda and Finn came and shut the door.

* * *

The room looked really cabin-y and really nice a marbled fireplace with a moose above it, a giant red couch next to 3 green love seats, a brown shiny table with 7 chairs, a fancy kitchen with one of those big new refrigerators with fresh food already in it, a long hallway with 7 doors, and a big television with a Wii. "Cool" Willa said congested and her nose a faded red but not as red as Philby's his nose was really red **(A/N Sorry guys I could not resist Willa and Philby being sick and Charlie being hurt) **and his face was a faded red "you guys should really get to bed" Amanda said acting like a mother to the two "aww but I don't wanna go to bed" Philby said acting like a 2-year-old "yeah I feel totally fine" Willa said acting the same way "go, I'll make you some soup" she said, the 2 sighed and went to a room 'aww Philby and Willa acting like 2 year olds I wonder if I were 2 what I would be like hmm yeah I would be awesome' I thought and chuckled at what I just said "what's so funny" Charlene said on a love seat chair "oh nothing" I said "why did you look so traumatized when Maybeck was carrying you?" I asked, her face was filled with sadness "I tripped over something and um I twisted my leg and I saw a dead girl buried beneath the snow" she said quietly "oh well I though you and Maybeck shared your feelings for each other and kissed for a long time while we weren't looking" I said jokingly, suddenly a soft pillow hit my face "hey now don't get so rough about your feelings" I teased "oh shut up Jess" she said and turned on the TV to 48 which two and a half men was playing.

* * *

Willa POV

This is so stupid I just have a cold doesn't mean I'm gonna destroy the world with it. My bedroom was a dream come true room a master bedroom with a computer, a dresser full of clothes that were made out of silk or soft fabric, and a bookshelf full of all my favorite books of the Hunger Games and Percy Jackson. I was lying on my bed reading a book called Flowers In The Attic suddenly a knock was heard on my door "Come in" I said "not like I can do anything" I mumbled, Amanda came in with 2 bowls of soup "thanks" I said taking a bowl with a plastic spoon "how you feelin Wills?" she asked sitting on my bed while I let the warm liquid down my throat "just peachy" I said annoyed with everyone thinking I'm so weak "good now get up" she said enthusiastic surprising me with her enthusiasm "why?" I asked " were all about to play the Wii but if you don't want to-" she said but I interrupted her "of course I do!" I said finishing my bowl of soup and getting up "I'm gonna give Philby his soup" Amanda said getting up as well and leaving my room to go to Philby's "YAY I GET TO PLAY A WII" I said doing my little dance which is actually just pumping my fist and jumping up and down, if I would've stopped Maybeck wouldn't be staring at me like I was crazy.

* * *

Amanda POV

I was knocking on Philby's door and all I heard was harsh coughing. I opened the door and I saw Philby's back to the font "hey Philbs" I said he gave me a wave of a hand but his face still to the wall "I brought you some soup" I said coming closer "I'm not hungry" he said his voice congested "Philby you gotta eat something" I sat the tray and sat by him rubbing his back like he was my little brother "were playing the Wii and Willa's gonna be there" I said trying to get him to perk up he grew hotter not because of his cold but because of his crush "OK so your saying if I eat this soup then I'll get to be in the living room" he said figuring out my plan, he was like a sidekick "yeah pretty much" I said "OK" he said and took the soup. His nose was light red and his complexion was still the same, he got done with his soup and got up "when your ready go to the living room" and I left out his room. WII TIME!

* * *

Finn POV

Everyone was here and the game started-

**Sorry Finn your gonna have to do this on the next chappie because I'm tired**

_Aww No Fair_

**Hey at Least you get to do it on the next chapter**

_Whatever_

**Crybaby**

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY GUYS**

**I keep my promise so I'll tell you how the girl died**

**She was a 14 year old girl who betrayed the overtakers and sended her to the school she was scared and when the blizzard came while the keepers were there she couldn't take the surviving anymore so she was gonna go to her cabin to escape she had some firewood to make a fire but suddenly a huge block of ice tripped her and the firewood hit her head so she died.**

**I never said it was pretty.**

**Wanna read more well wait for more and you'll find out the 4th Chapter**

**Read**

**Review**

**Request**


End file.
